2033 Oklahoma City tornado
the 2033 Oklahoma City tornado was a extremely destructive EF5 tornado that struck the city of Oklahoma City on May 11, 2033...the tornado formed in perfect conditions for long-tracked and destructive tornadoes and therefore quickly intensified from a EF0 into a EF5, the tornado flattened the northern and downtown part of Oklahoma City. Meteorological history On May 8, 2033...Hurricane Alex made landfall in Texas, as Alex stalled over northern Texas as a low pressure system it brought conditions ripe for severe weather across Oklahoma and Kansas, early on May 10 the SPC issued their 0700 Day 2 outlook stating "Due to the uncertainty of the severe threat across northern Oklahoma and southern Kansas, a moderate risk will not be added.", however in the 1730Z outlook newer model runs made the conditions look much more favorable for severe weather development leading to a large moderate risk being added for much of Oklahoma and Kansas. "Since earlier this morning, model runs have proved much more favorable for rapid severe development in the 13Z-16Z time frame, with the tornado threat likely increasing throughout the day. Therefore, a moderate risk has been added for much of Oklahoma and Kansas, with talks of adding a High Risk in the Day 1 outlook now in progress.", in the 06Z outlook the Moderate Risk remained but it didn't seem like it would stay that way for long. "Since yesterday model runs have slightly increased on the intensity of severe weather. However, at this time models still do not appear to prove conditions are capable of a high risk. However a high risk will likely be added in the 13Z outlook." At around 1215 the first storms began to develop in northern Oklahoma and the 13Z outlook did add a small High Risk for northern Oklahoma and southern Kansas with tornadoes being the main threat. At 1350 a PDS Tornado Watch was issued for parts of Oklahoma and Kansas before the first tornado touched down at 1402, at 1718Z a funnel cloud was observed on a strong thunderstorm in Canadian County leading to the Oklahoma City area being put under a tornado warning. A tornado touched down a few minutes later, at 1733 KWTV interrupted normal programming when a storm chaser with them reported a large cone tornado crossing John Kilpatrick Turnpike into northern Oklahoma City, KWTV called the National Weather Service in Norman to inform them that a large cone tornado was crossing into Oklahoma County and heading right for Oklahoma City, the NWS in Norman issued a tornado emergency for the city at 1736 as the large cone tornado intensified into a massive 2 mile wide wedge tornado. Radar also indicated 248MPH winds in the core of the tornado by this point. The massive tornado struck the town of Bethany at it's peak...completely flattening the entire town, with 95% of the town's infrastructure completely flattened, the rest was still unusable. The tornado took a southeastern turn right for downtown Oklahoma City, where many people were panicking. Right in the middle of their broadcast on the tornado, KWTV's antenna building was struck, knocking the station off air. Most members of the KWTV crew made it to shelter before the tornado slammed their headquarters just minutes later. Paseo was completely obliterated as the wedge tornado beared down on it at 1742. The tornado then destroyed the Oklahoma State Capitol before moving into Midtown, destroying most of Midtown as well. The tornado then weakened to a high-end EF4 right over the center of Oklahoma City. The tornado struck the town of Valley Grove as a EF3 at 1802 before taking a sudden turn east. The tornado lifted over Midwest City at 1829. Aftermath The tornado was regarded as the worst tornado in recent years due to the entirety of some towns being wiped off the face of the Earth. The US president visited the town and noted the destruction as "simply incredible". Oklahoma was declared a federal disaster zone due to the several tornadoes. Category:Tornadoes